In a conventional self-capacitive touch display panel, when performing the touch detection, the signal line connected to touch electrodes is used to transmit both drive signal and sensing-detection signal. For a touch electrode, the transmission of drive signal and sensing-detection signal is implemented through a same signal line, thus, for a conventional self-capacitive touch display panel, the drive signal and sensing-detection signal need to be transmitted in time-sharing manner, which causes a longer time consumed in touch detection and is disadvantageous for improving the efficiency of touch detection.